


"Thank you Daddy"

by Saramustdie



Series: Office Affair [3]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blowjobs, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Sugar Daddy, daddy/little lifestyle, kind off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-23 21:12:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16626542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saramustdie/pseuds/Saramustdie
Summary: Sooo, this series just got worse and worse as time went by and this is the end, enjoy and if you can, let me know if you happened to enjoy it





	"Thank you Daddy"

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, this series just got worse and worse as time went by and this is the end, enjoy and if you can, let me know if you happened to enjoy it

Gerard helped his boyfriend get his things out of his car and take inside his house. Frank was moving in today, they had agreed on this a couple weeks later after Frank told him he would be moving to his same city, and Gerard couldn’t have been more excited. Knowing he would have his boyfriend around him all the time was the only thing that got him through the day, he felt himself began to get really annoyed at almost anything work related, he had already been proposed to have a promotion and he simply denied it. He knew he didn’t want any more responsibilities and get just a little bit more money, he just didn’t want to do it, so he talked to Frank about it, he seemed a little disappointed but did not touch the subject after that.

This was their first time having dinner together knowing that the next day they would still be together which felt so comforting. Frank brought up the subject of him not wanting to take the promotion, Gerard was a little hesitant to actually tell his boyfriend/boss that he hates his job and he was lucky to still have him in the company since he did a pretty good job, but he knew he had to be honest. “Well, don’t want more responsibilities if I’m being real with you. I barely…I just...” He sighed and stopped eating, they had to discuss this properly.  “You know I love the company and how it helps people so much.” He said honestly. “I’m so proud to be working here and where you’ve taken it, so now that you know that I hope you can understand that I don’t really want more responsibilities or to work there at all.” Frank seemed a little confused but allowed him to elaborate. “I just don’t feel like I should be there anymore, it drains me out, I would really like to not have to deal with that type of responsibility or people, really.” He knew he sounded insane but he turned off his thought flitter and let it all out. Frank was grinning by now trying to make sense out of it all.

“So, let me get this straight.” He begun and leaned back into his chair. “You wish you didn’t have to work there anymore but this is not you telling me you’re gonna quit, right?” He asked starting to get alarmed at how it would be to not have Gerard at work with him now that he had moved over here partially for that sole propose.

“Yeah, I can’t quit. It’s not like I’m loaded or anything.” Gerard shrugged making Frank nodding slowly.

“But if you were, you would choose to stay home?” Gerard was the one to nod this time around. “And what would you do? Having no job, is good in theory but it can also be depressing and stuff.”

“Well, I would get to finally have the place I’ve always dreamed of because I’d have time to clean and do art and learn new stuff and kind of work on myself.” Frank was smiling at him just letting him know that whatever he wanted or did, he would support it.

“That sounds good, but it only makes me think that being at work now makes you miserable.” Frank was truly worried about it.

“Well, truth is I kind of am. The only thing that makes me get up in the morning to go to work is to know you would be here soon, and also not starve to death.” He giggled making Frank grin and shake his head.

“We’ll see what we can do about that.” Frank said before going back to eating.

“What do you mean?” Gerard asked.

“We’ll see.” Frank said simply. Gerard scrunched up his face but decided to let it go.

They cuddled up in bed in sweatshirts and lots of covers since it was really cold in both Gerard’s room and outside, Frank knew what he needed to do tomorrow morning to make his boyfriend not have a miserable day, so he just held him close to his chest making him know everything would be okay without a single word.

The next morning, Gerard was the first one to wake up and get up from bed after much thinking. Lately he had been missing work a couple days a month with lame excuses of him being sick or having to attend some familiar emergencies, he told his boss that several uncles and aunts had passed so he ‘had to go to the funeral’ and had no way of letting anyone know about his absence with advance. He was lame, he had no new excuse so he did have to get up. Frank woke up when he felt the move shift a little.

“Hey gee? Morning.” He whispered and sat down in bed. “Come here.” Gerard turned around while he stood by his closet and pouted.

“No, I won’t want to get back up.” He whined, Frank giggled and made grabby hands. “Yeah, that’s the thing. Don’t go today, its fine. Take the day off.” Gerard’s face lit up and hugged Frank tightly as he hummed.

“Oh my god yes, I’ll color, I’ll clean and I’ll cook something for my daddy.” His voice went from sleepy to baby-like as he went on with his phrase, and then it hit Frank. This was a daddy-little thing, Gerard was overwhelmed with responsibilities and all kinds of pressure, he was an actual little, now he knew, now everything made sense.

“Yes, Daddy’s gonna be so happy to get back home to a good little boy.” Frank said and kissed his lips while caressing his cheek.

“I’d love for you to stay.” Gerard pouted.

“I know, but it’s my first day here, so maybe some other time okay?” Gerard nodded and pecked his lips. “Alright, let’s go get some breakfast, then you can come back to bed.”

“Okay daddy.” Gerard said obediently and sprung up the bed. Frank followed him, they drank coffee together and shared an omelet. Frank drove to work and Gerard went back to bed, curling up in the comfy covers that now shared his and Frank’s smell.

Gerard got a couple texts from Frank through the day, reminding him that he would be home in a couple of hours, Gerard responded and immediately got back to cleaning or cooking, later on he drew a couple sketches and went to the living room to wait for Frank there. He thought it would be a nice detail to wait on his knees by the door, just to show Frank his excitement of having him there.

Frank opened the door with the key Gerard had given him, he was kind of put off by Gerard, his first thought was that he was hurt, but that only lasted a micro second before he smiled and realized what was happening. “You’re waiting for daddy, little one?” He asked with a smirk walking over to him, Gerard nodded with a cute smile on his face which only grew wider as Frank placed a hand on Gerard’s cheek.

“Yes daddy.” He whispered. Frank smirked and leaned down briefly just to kiss Gerard’s lips. “I’ve been waiting all day for you to come and play with me.” He whispered, Frank knew of course, but he pretended to be happily surprised.

“Really? Then I guess you’ve technically waited enough.” He said pulling down the zipper of his black jeans, which he considered them to be formal wear. Gerard knew he shouldn’t hurry things up so he waited patiently, however Frank didn’t pull his boxer briefs down and walked closer to Gerard’s face, so Gerard got the hint and began mouthing over the piece of fabric, licking wet stripes as soon as he felt Frank’s dick hardening under his tongue. Gerard even sucked on the head without taking the piece of clothes off, Frank groaned by the time he needed more and pulled them down quickly and guided Gerard’s head over his crotch.

Frank moaned when Gerard eagerly sucked the head of his dick and then bobbed his head quickly as he purred since he felt pleasure from the mere fact of sucking Frank.

“Yeah, just like that.” Frank encouraged him to keep going as he bucked his hips up slightly. Gerard jerked off the base of Frank’s boner, since there was a part he still couldn’t swallow due to his gag reflex.

Frank pulled away without any warning and took Gerard’s wrists to pull him up. He took him to their bedroom and took off the rest of his clothes, then made Gerard lay down, he spooned him and kissed the back of his neck making Gerard purr and lean back into him, he yelped and giggled when he felt Frank’s dick right over his ass. Frank lubed himself up without even having Gerard notice and then slide inside of him slowly so he could get used to it. Gerard begun pleading when he felt he was ready, Frank lift up Gerard’s leg in the air and held it in place before starting to move back and forth on his side. Gerard didn’t really like this position since he didn’t get to see Frank, but he was up to please his daddy.

Frank kept pounding into him as he groaned over his ear, Gerard reached back to caress Frank’s side and feel closer to him.

Frank got this and begun pumping his boyfriends bones, and that was about it for Gerard. He lost it, he was a moaning mess in between Frank’s arms and soon came sending Frank over the edge immediately.

Once they came from their highs they cleaned after themselves and got under the covers. Gerard was giggling at anything, obviously happy and that just made Frank’s chest fill with joy, and then he realized he could not take this away from his baby, he needed this. He needed time for himself and to do the stuff he enjoyed without having the amount of stress he knew his workers had.

“Gerard, I want you to stop working. You’re not meant to be there. Please quit tomorrow.” Everything came out of his mouth without realizing it, that didn’t mean he regret it, he was just a hundred percent sure of it. Gerard seemed happily surprised and was speechless.

“But uh- I can’t…I can’t do it.” He said simply.

“Why not? I earn enough to live a comfortable life, that’s something you don’t have to worry about, and you could focus on your art and maybe get some money out of it if you want to.” Gerard grinned, he had never thought about it and was so not expecting to have Frank just let him know he was going to financially take care of the both of them. He wasn’t worried that this wouldn’t work out and that he’d be broke in the end, because everything just felt _right_ between them.

“I guess we can give it a try.” Gerard smiled and leaned in to kiss Frank’s lips. “Thank you daddy.”


End file.
